


i've buried the unseemly urges

by fawnlike (amainiris)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Abigail Hobbs, Gen, M/M, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 19:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amainiris/pseuds/fawnlike
Summary: We're all monsters in the making.





	i've buried the unseemly urges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemonshrimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshrimp/gifts).

At least, Abigail thinks with some disdain, her two new fathers don't seem to want to _kill her._

Not at the moment, anyway.

Yet, she can't help but think -- one dad already proved a remarkable amount of trouble, so why accept two more?

As if she has any say in the matter.

Living in Hannibal's home is nothing and everything that she expected it would be. The dust-filmed books, the sharp edges of the furniture, the perfectly-folded napkins and the scents that drift deliriously from the kitchen. Hannibal always smiles, always deflects, as if she's nothing but this stupid little girl who's forgotten who he truly is. And so Abigail plays the innocent, knowing well that there is nothing Hannibal finds more helpless than a _lamb._

He took her ear, yes, just as her (true) father scarred her neck. Such violations, she thinks; so many things that can never be given back.

And yet she cleaves to Hannibal almost like a child, not because she loves him, not because she trusts him, but because she sees in him the spark of darkness that rests also in her.

Some hunters hunt alone.

Some don't.

Are they truly both her fathers, now, then? Sometimes she'll watch them, when she knows they're not looking -- she'll see Will press his collarbone against Hannibal's, skim the column of his neck. And then Hannibal will open his mouth against Will's and to Abigail it seems as if they're drowning, drowning in another, one hand gripping so tightly at the other man's clothes and sounds that Abigail has never heard guttering from their mouths. Moans. Desire. It makes her feel off-balance, weak, for as desperate as her crush on Marissa was, she never exactly felt anything like _this._

And then she'll slip into her private bedroom and sigh, slide her fingers beneath her panties to find herself wet, _Marissa Marissa Marissa._

Families keep secrets from one another. Especially families like theirs.

But it's not all secrets and deception and lies. Really, it isn't.

Abigail's old family was weak and slow and stupid and her new one never would be. Sometimes she feels cold, so cold, but then she recalls Hannibal's words -- "You re a survivor" -- and the shame dissipates within her chest, sparks something within her that almost feels like pride. Yes, she could get used to this, if she absolutely had to. Even if Hannibal would cut her throat, she knows just as well that Will would cover the wound, bleeding out himself in order to do so.

There is no shame in being bad as long as one knows it. Abigail heard that from someone, once, but whether from Hannibal or Garett Jacob Hobbs she can never remember.


End file.
